


why can't you hold me in the street (why can't I kiss you on the dancefloor)

by delinquentprincess



Category: When Calls the Heart (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, I did have to change a few things in canon to make it fit better but oh well, Lucas and Nathan would be powerful together don't even deny it, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Secret Relationship, thanos voice: fine i'll do it myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delinquentprincess/pseuds/delinquentprincess
Summary: Lucas struggled to make any type of connection when he first came to Hope Valley, until a Mountie walked through his Saloon doors one evening.He was tall, and more handsome than Lucas would have liked to admit to himself. He watched as the townsfolk tracked him with their hesitant eyes before he settled at the bar. Lucas couldn’t help but lean across the bar to get closer to him.“I think you and I have something in common, Constable.”The Mountie startled, almost as if he hadn’t seen Lucas standing there, but he smiled back at him, “How so?”“Well, it seems the town doesn’t seem to like either of us all that much,” the mans smile was infectious and Lucas couldn’t help the one that split his face.Or Lucas and Nathan meet when they both come to Hope Valley and fall into something beautiful. Until societal pressures force them apart.
Relationships: Lucas Bouchard/Nathan Grant
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	why can't you hold me in the street (why can't I kiss you on the dancefloor)

**Author's Note:**

> I may be an Elizabeth/Nathan fan but I was a Lucas/Nathan fan first lol
> 
> There is barely any content for these two so I thought might as well make some myself - hopefully theres more fans of these two besides just me!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Lucas Bouchard found himself in the little mining town of Hope Valley, Alberta when he saw an add in the paper for a Saloon for sale and promptly bought it. It didn’t take him long to pack up his life in San Francisco and move up North. He had been a shock to the small town with his long hours, loud music, and entertainment nights. He struggled to make any type of connection, until a Mountie walked through his doors one evening.

He was tall, and more handsome than Lucas would have liked to admit to himself. He watched as the townsfolk tracked him with their hesitant eyes before he settled at the bar. Lucas couldn’t help but lean across the bar to get closer to him.

“I think you and I have something in common, Constable.”

The Mountie startled, almost as if he hadn’t seen Lucas standing there, but he smiled back at him, “How so?”

“Well, it seems the town doesn’t seem to like either of us all that much,” the mans smile was infectious and Lucas couldn’t help the one that split his face.

The Mountie sighed and took a glance over his shoulder, “I can understand why, their last Mountie was killed. I’m not exactly wanted here.”

Lucas smiled sadly and instead of keeping the man in his misery, he stuck out his hand, “I’m Lucas Bouchard.”

There was that smile again as the Mountie took his hand, “Nathan Grant.” 

•••

It wasn’t until a few days later that he saw Nathan again. It was the middle of the afternoon and he was beginning to set up for the dinner rush when he spotted a young girl around 11 sneak inside his saloon. He watched as she peered out the window through the lace curtains, staring out into the street. 

Lucas set down the glass he was polishing and went over to her, “Shouldn’t you be in school?”

The girl startled and swirled around, a guilty smile on her face, “Kids are just so boring. Adults are way more interesting! Besides, I’m not very good at making any friends.”

“Making friends is easier said than done, I know from experience,” Lucas smiled, “But I’ve found that magic is a good way to break the ice.”

“Magic?”

Lucas nodded and then took out a deck of cards, “Want me to show you?”

The girl nodded eagerly. “Alright,” Lucas said, “but on one condition, you go back to school afterwards.”

She huffed, “Fine.” 

Lucas hadn’t been teaching her the trick for more than ten minutes before the doors to the saloon opened again and in walked Nathan. But he wasn’t smiling like Lucas expected.

“Allie!” He yelled as he stormed over towards them.

“Hey, Uncle Nathan.” The girl, _Allie_ , cringed.

He stopped just next to the table they were seated at, “You are supposed to be in school.”

“But Uncle Nathan –“ 

“No buts, we’ll talk about this when you get home from school –“ but his thoughts were cut off when he finally registered that Lucas was also there, “Are you teaching my niece to gamble?”

Lucas floundered, not expecting to be on the scolding end, “I was going to bring her back to the school…”

But Nathan was already hauling Allie out the door, “How about you just mind your own business?”

Lucas was left in the saloon with a pit in his stomach.

•••  
Lucas waited a day before he dragged himself over to the Mountie Office, his tail between his legs. He was never one to care how people felt about him and even less so if they were angry with him. But for some reason, Nathan’s anger hit differently. He knocked hesitantly before entering, choosing to hover in the entry way instead of going over to where Nathan sat at his desk. 

Lucas started talking before Nathan could even open his mouth, “I’m sorry about teaching Allie that card trick. I should have brought her right back to school.”

At that Nathan softened, and he looked sheepish, “No, you don’t have to apologize. I overreacted. I should have been glad that she ran into you and not someone else.” 

Lucas smiled and ducked his head a little, “Still, I should have walked her back to school.”

The two of them sat in silence for a moment and just as Lucas was about to make his leave, Nathan rose from his chair, stopping him, “Um, hey, do you… I don’t know, do you maybe want to come over for dinner? As a way to thank you for looking out for Allie.”

“I’d like that,” Lucas tried not to let a blush creep up his neck.

Nathan smiled his infinite smile, “Perfect! Tonight? Around 7:00?”

“I’ll be there.”

•••

From there, the two of them began to spend more and more time together. Dinners, and nights out at the saloon. Horseback riding and taking Allie fishing. Lucas would even pick Allie up from school sometimes if Nathan was too busy. And then there was one night when Nathan was out making rounds and some strangers wandered into the empty saloon. 

Someone from Lucas’ past had caught up to him, searching for money and a little revenge. They had Lucas at gun point, and he thought this is where he would die. The town was asleep, Nathan was out. Lucas would be found in the morning with his brains decorating the saloon floor. And yet, he only thought of Nathan. Nathan and his piercing blue eyes, and his booming laugh, and his beautiful smile. 

Lucas emptied the safe and the man cocked the gun, pressing it into the back of Lucas’ head. He closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable but when the gun shot came, he felt no pain. Cautiously, he opened his eyes to see the man on the floor, a bullet wound in his head. His brain had hardly processed it before Nathan was skidding across the saloon floor to him.

When had he gotten here? How long had he been here? Lucas hadn’t heard him enter the saloon. But it hardly mattered when Nathan was taking him by the shoulders and scanning him for injuries. He looked so panicked and terrified he hardly looked like the brave Mountie that Lucas knew him to be.

“Hey, look at me, you’re okay, you’re okay,” Nathan kept repeating over and over again, almost as if to convince himself more than Lucas. 

Nathan’s hands had crept up from holding Lucas’ shoulders to cupping his cheeks, his thumbs stroking over Lucas’ cheekbones. Lucas’ heart was in his throat, thundering loud in his ears and making it difficult to breath. It wasn’t the excitement of almost dying, but Nathan’s close proximity and when Nathan dropped his forehead against Lucas’, he lost the ability to breathe altogether. 

“Nathan?” Lucas breathed into the silence of the saloon.

“Yeah?” Nathan breathed back.

But Lucas didn’t say anything else. He just pushed forward and pressed his lips to Nathan. It was dangerous and reckless, but so was almost dying and Lucas knew that life was short and if kissing Nathan got him arrested or lynched then it would be worth it. 

But Nathan didn’t pull away in disgust. He didn’t hit him or threaten to kill him. Nathan pulled Lucas closer, working his lips against Lucas’ and moving one hand to cradle the back of his head. Lucas reached out blindly to grip Nathan’s red uniform in attempt to pull him even closer. They only broke apart when it became difficult to breathe.

Lucas looked up at Nathan to see his cheeks flushed and eyes dazed. He decided he liked how Nathan looked after being freshly kissed and he wants to be the reason Nathan always looked like that.

“Hi,” Lucas said in lieu of having anything else to say.

“Hi,” Nathan chuckled, “never scare me like that again.”

And he pulled Lucas in for another kiss.

•••

That started a beautiful year of stolen touches, secret kisses, and yearning for a future that they knew was next to impossible to have. Lucas was anything but a dreamer, but with Nathan, he let his heart wish for things it never had before. A small cabin in the woods a while from town, just them and Allie. Maybe a few horses. Somewhere where they wouldn’t be bothered. 

But that dream ended when the ladies of the town starting pestering Nathan to set him up with the young, widowed schoolteacher. And since Nathan had no real excuse, he started taking Miss Elizabeth Thatcher out on dates. Just small ones here or there, lunch dates or walks around the pond. And then Elizabeth started showing up for dinner – dinner that was always supposed to be just him, Nathan, and Allie.

That was when Lucas knew what was going to happen. 

Nathan showed him the ring a month later. 

Their fight had been brutal and loud, and it was a blessing that Allie was staying at a friend’s house that night. They yelled, and they cried, and they begged. But both of them knew something like this was bound to happen. Life like the one they dreamed of together wasn’t something they could ever have. Despite how badly they wanted it. 

But still, Nathan showing him an engagement ring that wasn’t meant for Lucas’ finger still ripped his heart out.

•••

“There was never a real chance for us, was there?” Lucas said.

He had walked all the way from town the night after is happened, emotional and itching for someone to yell at, and unfortunately Nathan was the only one he could in this situation. But when he saw Nathan sitting there on his front steps the fight evaporated out of him. 

Nathan looked pained, reaching a hand out towards him but thinking better of it. His voice dropped to a whisper, “If we were in the city where people aren’t so nosy then maybe…”

Lucas held up a hand, “I get it, Nathan, I really do. I’ve been running from who I am my entire life. That’s what brought me to Hope Valley in the first place. But I won’t run anymore, and neither should you.”

“Why does it sound like you’re saying goodbye?” Nathan furrowed his eyebrows.

“Because I guess I am. You’re getting _married_ , Nathan. We can’t very well keep this up when you have a wife.”

“We can still- “

Lucas shook his head, “I won’t share you, Nathan. I want all of you…or none.”

Tears were quickly growing in Nathan’s eyes, “Lucas…I can’t.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Before Nathan could say anything else, Elizabeth opened the door to the house and came out onto the porch, “Oh! Lucas I didn’t know you were here,” She looked between the two of them, “I’m not interrupting anything am I?”

Lucas recovered before Nathan did, plastered a kind smile on his face before turning to face Elizabeth, “Not at all, I was just congratulating Nathan on the engagement. You’re a very lucky woman, Miss Thatcher. My friend will make an excellent husband.”

Elizabeth smiled, “You’ll be at the wedding, won’t you? Nathan and I would love for you to be there.”

Lucas allowed his eyes to briefly flicker to Nathan, trying to keep all emotion from them, “Unfortunately I’m going out of town for a while. I’m not sure when I’ll be back.”

“You’re leaving?” Lucas tried to ignore the hurt that was laced in Nathan’s voice.

He still wouldn’t look at him though, “Two months at most. I’ll be back in Hope Valley by the time the two of you return from your honeymoon.” At that Lucas started back down the path towards town.

“Lucas,” Nathan called after him, but Lucas wouldn’t let him finish the thought.

“I hope you two are very happy together,” Lucas said with one final look over his shoulder, letting his eyes linger on Nathan for a moment too long.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment or kudos!
> 
> Come chat with me on tumblr @harpermiller or on twitter @jedibrekker


End file.
